dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Clark Kent (Antimatter Universe)
Real Name: Clark Kent Nicknames: No known nicknames Former Aliases: Kal-El/Superman Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases __TOC__ Status Occupation: World conqueror Legal Status: Ultraman is a legal citizen of the United States of Amerika on Earth-Two in the Anti-Matter Universe of Qward. Identity: Secret Marital Status: Married Group Affiliation: Crime Syndicate Base of Operations: currently Kandor; Moonbase in orbit around and directly on Earth-Two in the Anti-Matter Universe of Qward Origin Born as Clark Kent on the planet Earth, Ultraman would be genetically enhanced by aliens who experimented on him. Unaware of how successful the aliens had succeeded in recreating Kent when he was exposed to Anti-Kryptonite, Kent escaped after killing his capturors and returned to his native Earth and assumed the superhuman identity of Ultraman. Place of Birth: Earth-Two in the antimatter universe of Qward Known Relatives: Lois Lane-Kent Super-Woman (wife); an unnamed child First Appearance: JLA: Earth 2 History Commander Clark Kent was a successful astronaut who was the darling of the United States of AmeriKa's space program of the Earth located in the antimatter universe of Qward. Kent was well known and followed around by the notable reporter Lois Lane who tracked his space farring exploits until he was lost on one of his space travels. In the original story (JLA Earth 2) Kent was supposed saved from a fiery death on his crashing space shuttle by benevolent aliens. Later Kent was kidnapped by an unspecified groups of aliens who had encountered Kent and decided to use the expendable Kent as a test animal for their weapons program. Kent was converted into a living power converter using Anti-Kryptonite as the base source. The aliens had suceeded in their plans of creating a living weapon, far exceeding their dreams. Unfortuantely before Kent could be controlled after being powered, Kent mastered his emerging talents and killed his captors and returned to Earth where he began his reign as superpowered Ultraman and began a life of conquerance of his home Earth. (This version of the history seems more in line with the base attitude of this so-called reverse Earth than the original history) As Ultraman, Kent would inspire other powered beings to follow in his wake where they would form the Crime Syndicate and begin the process of ruling their planet. It would be the result of Ultraman and his ruthless domination of their native dimension Earth that would cause that reality's LEX Luthor who like the Pre-Crisis Earth-Three Alexander Luthor, Sr. to rise up to protect his world from the repression of Ultraman and his associates in the Crime Syndicate. Luthor's plan would result in the first cross Earth meeting after the Crisis on Infinite Earths were the Crime Syndicate would engage in battle against the Justice League before they were returned to the now renamed Earth-Two for fear of losing their home base to the social attitudes of those native to the Justice League's Earth. Luthor's plan initially failed but succeeded in gathering new powered beings to oppose the Crime Syndicate. Most of these beings would reflect the criminal populace of the Justice League such as SIR Solomon Grundy and others. Recently Ultraman was brought to the bottled city of Kandor where he was forced to immitate the current incarnation of Superman as part of a larger scheme of Saturn Queen who is using him as the figurehead of her cult called the "Praisesingers". This cult is being opposed by Powergirl and Supergirl working under the aliases of Nightwing and Flamebird in their efforts to depose the Saturn Queen. Characteristics Height: 6'3" Weight: 220 lbs (xxx kg) Eyes: Brown Hair: Black Unusual Features: No unusual features Powers Known Powers: Obvious Superhuman levels of physical strength, durability, stamina, and speed. Like the mainstream Superman, Ultraman powers are based on his body's ability to absord, process and store sun radiation in some way to allow him to do these feats. However, unlike Superman whose powers are based on yellow sunlight Ultraman's power source is Kryptonite (formally termed as Anti-Kryptonite) which he keeps in certain storage containers along his costume to maintain his power levels. Without that constant supply of energy from the Kyrptonite, Ultraman's powers would decrease as does with the Earth 1 and current mainstream Superman do when kept away from yellow sunlight, but is a SLOW prowess, thus would requires months if not years before Ultraman would be completely depowered. :It should be noted that Anti-Kryptonite that empowers ultraman is NOT the same as the Kryptonite that depowers Superman. :This condition is VERY different from the original Earth-Three Ultraman who was directly powered by the same Kryptonite that DEpowered Superman Ultraman's sensory powers include telescopic vision, heat vision, microscopic vision, X-Ray vision as well as being able to hear sounds far too slight to pick up by most life forms Known Abilities: Independent flight. Unknown if capable of interstellar flight under his own power Strength Level: Complete match to the current incarnation of Superman and thus is obvious multi-megaton, though NOT truly Infinite as is Superboy-Prime Miscellaneous Equipment: Ultraman wears an energy band of radioactive kyrptonite under his costume. Originally before becoming as poowerful as his currently is he used to inject it directly into his body. His skin has obviously increased to levels were penetration is no longer an effective way of powering himself. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: Ultraman was biologically converted into a living superpowered weapon whose offensive abilities include a heatvision that was capable of slicing through extensively re-inforce materials several feet thick with instanteous penetration results. Notes * This Ultraman should NOT be confused with the earlier Earth-Three incarnation of the character who was killed in the Crisis on Infinite Earths. Ultraman (Earth-Three) Trivia * Ultraman wears an upside down version of the main Superman's 5 sided shield and usually does NOT wear red boots. Recommended Readings * Crisis on Infinite Earths * Justice League of America (Volume 1) * JLA: Earth-2 Related Articles * External Links * References * Ultraman appearances list ---- Category:Characters Category:American Category:Bad Characters Category:Crime Syndicate members Category:Male Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Modern Age Category:Copy Edit